Ήρωας της ξύπνημα
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: Story Written in English. What is going on here. Nothing is is the same what has happended
1. Chapter 1

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα

(Links POV)

"Ugh", I open my eyes making my headache worse then before. I get up off the ground and assess my situation. I appear to be in smash vile but the reason I woke up in a field of grass surrounded by trees and not in my room is what puzzles me. What happened last night?.

(Flash Back)

(Flash back end)  
"Ugh. All that did was make my headache worse then it already was" I say out load.

I got to find my way back to the mansion, I can figure out what happened their.

now the question is where is the mansion,? I am not familiar with this part of Smash vile, maybe I can find the local arena or a place where I know where I am. I start walking forward and then an idea came to me. using the Gale Boomerang I might be able to tell which way I came last night and retrace my steps. I open my items bag and grab my boomerang and throw in a circular motion revealing the ground under me. I grab my boomerang and take a look around me, It seems to look like I came from the south so that's where I should be heading. I began my walk on the most recent disturbed grass. This situation was unusual but being in the forest always help calm me. I walked for a proximity 40 minutes but time telling was never my best suite, After my trek through the forest I emerged in downtown smash vile the place with all the bars, restaurants malls, stores, and to my relief a transportation system which could take me back to Smash mansion. I begin my walk through town but before I can take 10 steps I hear a high pitch scream. My Hero instincts kick in and I make a dash towards the scream well drawing the Master Sword. I slow down my sprint so I can localize the scream better. I sit and listen but hear dead silence. I stealth my sword and keep walking just to hear the scream again but this time from multiple people. I again make a sprint towards where I see a large group of people gathered. I make my way to the crowd to see what was going on. I force my way to the center of the circle only to find that Mario and Peach where just being Flocked by fans who just couldn't believe he was here. I sigh and enter the open ring in front of me. "Alright everyone, That's enough for today, lets let Peach and Mario enjoy their day!" I shout to the crowd. All of a sudden all the eye are on me and I could tell that I just made a grave mistake. The ring of people move closer to me all looking at me like I was a reincarnation of Demise. I look around for any opening but all avenues where blocked. I quickly scan the horizon and find a lamp post close by. "I hope this goes as I plan" I say to my self as I grab my Claw Shot and shoot towards the pole surprising everyone around. I retract the claw shot and hit the pavement in a sprint knowing that any second the mob would be on me. I look back to find I was lucky. Captain Falcon was in town and everyone forgot about me as soon as he showed up. I slow to a walk and head for the mansion.

About 15 minutes into the walk my adrenaline stopped bring along my headache and all my tiredness, I slow down my walk but knew I was close to the mansion. About an hour later ( Yeah I am bad at judging time) I arrived at the mansion. I walked through the double glass doors to the mansion greeting some fellow smashers all who gave me a strange look and walk towards my room. I enter the elevator and hit the 2 button and soon the elevator opens up and I am in front of my room. I grab the handle and am about to open the door when I notice something wired. My room had a Fire Emblem symbol on it. I know this is my room sense I have always had room 207, "Excuse me sir, Can I help you?," I hear someone behind me say. I turn around to see Marth staring at me questionably. "Hey Marth. why is their Fire Emblem sign here?" I greet and ask.

He looks at me strangely and finally answers me "That's Ike room. He has had that room for a year now. You alright sir?" I take in what he said and laugh. "that's a good one Marth." I say. Marth however didn't see what was funny and asked me the strangest thing. "Sir why are you here? visitors are not supposed to be up here?" I stop laughing and look in to his eyes to find he was actually dead series. " Come on Marth its me Link" I say to him but I can tell he dose not remember me. Marth looks at me and just says "Sir I need to ask you to leave the premise", I look at him in shock and get in the elevator. I hit the 3 button but I guess Marth saw that I hit the 3 button and enters the elevator hitting the ground level button. I look at him as the elevators goes up to the 3rd level wondering what had gotten into him. I exit the elevator on the 3rd floor but Marth grabs me and pulls me back in the elevator. I shack my head pull out my claw shot and am shoted across the hall before Marth could react. I hit the floor and see Marth grab his sword and start to approach me. I Again Claw Shot but this time to the over head lamp and lower myself to ground level. I release the shot half way down and land in the middle of the cafeteria where everyone is giving me strange looks. I do a quick scan and head to gathering room where I find Zelda there talking with Peach and Samus. I head up to her and say "Zelda What is going on here?" I asked but all I get are some strange looks from the 3 of them who where now staring at me. Zelda finally answers and my heart shattered. "I'm sorry Sir do I Know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV)

"I'm sorry Sir do I Know you?"

I just stand there in shock until I get thrown into the wall by Marth and had a sword at my neck. This commotion brings the rest of the Smashers in the mansion to the room. I try to get up but I hear a voice "Move and your dead" I stop and scan the room to see everyone was confused and a few where sending me daggers. I hear a deep voice from the other direction. "What is going on here?" I turn my head slightly to see Gannon walk into the room. Marth answers before I could saying that I was trying to break into Ikes room and would not leave the premises. Gannondorf laughed and walked up to us removing Marths sword from my neck and grabbing me instead with a death grip.

he looks at me viciously like he wanted to kill me right there. "I Have one question for you Hylien and only one. Why are you here". I was about to answer when it dawned on me that would not help. No one here remember me for some reason. "you have 5 seconds to start talking before I break your neck" Gannon states coldly starring at me like daring me not to respond. I looked at everyone and then got an idea. "I am a Swordsmen from Hyrule, I heard of the tournament and made my way to smash vile. When I was in town I heard of the mansion and was told if I was thinking of signing up I should talk to Ike." I explain hoping he would buy it."

"Why did you not say so" I hear a voice as Ike comes up and takes me from Gannon's grip and leads me to the cafeteria "so your thinking of signing up" Ike asks with a smile on his face, I nod. "You where looking for the wrong person you should go see the Master Hand about signing up." Ike replies hoping to be helpful. I thank Ike and head to the 4th floor where Master Hands office was. only hoping that Master Hand would recognize me. I knock and wait a few seconds before the door opens and I walk in. I am about to say something but Master Hand got the first words out. "So you're the person who was causing all of the commotion earlier, Tell me why do you think you could be a Smasher?" I think for a minute then I reply. " I Have fought many battles in my days, including giant rocks that walks and tries to crush you and a shadow creature with magic" I reply, Master Hand responded to me immediately "These fighters are the elite of the elite, Their skills are unmatched." "I realize that sir" I say

"You still think you could be a Smasher knowing that these people have killed army's by themselves and slain incredibly powerful foes without trying?" Master Hand questions?

"Yes sir I answer"

"this process well take months you know that right?" Master Hand asks.

"Yes sir however I don't have months so I want to make a proposal to you" I respond

"what do you mean you don't have months?" Master Hand questions

"I ran out of supplies getting to town. you see my horse died just outside of town and I had to walk for about 2 days to get here." I lie hoping to be convincing enough.

"What was your idea for a alternative.?" Master Hand asks.

"The testing takes months but I think we can skip all of the tests with a brawl, Me versus a qualified Smasher. if I can beat the Smasher I can definitely beat the tests, if I lose I well find a way back to Hyrule." I say hopefully.

"No. I am responsible for everyone in that ring, I cant put a amateur in the ring." Master Hand says

"Sir. If I remember correctly you are responsible for all Smashers in the ring, sense I would not be a Smasher at that time you have no responsibilities to my Health, Also I well be connected to the Brawl System so I should not take any serious Injuries." I say hoping to convince him to allow the match.

"are you that confident in your abilities as a fighter" he asks again.

"yes" I state with my most confident voice.

"very well, your match is tomorrow against Ike." Master Hand says to my relief

"Thank you sir" I say Calmly, I was excited but I can control my emotions pretty well.

Master Hand dismisses me and I head down to the Kitchen to get something to eat sense it was about 5PM now and I have had nothing to eat the hole day. To my disappointment Kirby got there before me and their was only a Weird Drink called Cream Soda left. I grabbed it knowing I needed something, I opened the Plastic bottle and took a sip of the Drink, the liquid felt good on my throat and the flavor was like nothing I have had before, granted I use to only drink the Lon Lon Milk and the bottled water from the Smashers Water company in the past but this was desperate times. I nearly drank all of the substance on my second gulp and to my annoyance it was gone in less then a minute. I walked into the large Hallway connecting to the kitchen and walked on the blue carpet flooring to the black elevator at the other end of the hall. I hit the elevator button and waited, and waited, and waited some more, I finally had enough waiting and decided to take the stairs. I walked to the 3rd floor and started to look for my room. I finally found it at the end of the hall close to the jammed elevator. I grabbed the silver color handle and walked into my room. I was room 3457. it was small, smaller then my other room, it had a Lab Top on the desk on the right, a door to my bathroom on the right as well, a 32 inch flat screen TV in the far left corner and a Bed in the closet left corner. there was a closet for cloths on the other side of my room as well. next to the lab top was a phone and a phone book. I looked at the room and wished I had my old room back, I sighed and got into my bed knowing I needed rest for tomorrow.

I know this is shorter then the last chapter but I wanted to end the chapter before the brawl. I hope to update more frequently the next few weeks.

Please leave feed back below in the comment section.

More to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα

(I do not own Super Smash Bros, Zelda, Mario, F-Zero…etc. or I own is the story.)

I woke to the beeping of my alarm clock, I turn towards the clock and hit it with my hand to turn it off, I turn back around and realize the beeping is still happening. I sigh and sit up, I grab the alarm clock and hit the sleep button again only to find it was not the alarm clock. "who starts a sound like that at 6 o clock in the morning" I mutter to my self. I get up and put on my tunic , grabbed the master sword and Hylien shield and went to investigate the noise. it didn't take long to find the noise sense there was a group of really pissed Smashes at Pikachu door Banging on it. I walk up to Marth who was in the crowd and asked what the was going on. "Pikachu set off the fire alarm again." Marth states coldly obviously mad about being woken up as well. There's no way I can get back to sleep now I think, I might as well head down to the café and get some coffee.

I turn and walk to the elevator and hit the button to summon it, however it was still broken. I hear someone in the crowd say that Pikachu short circuited that yesterday. but am not sure who said it. I turn around yet again and walk to the stairs where I head down the 3 flights of stairs. when I reached the bottom of the stairs I hear some voices. it sounded like Zelda Peach and Mario where already up but there was one voice I did not recognize. I listen more closely and hear nothing. I shrug and scratch it as a trick my mind was playing. I walked into the Café to grab my Coffee only to find that they had one cup left, witch was black. I was about to pass on the coffee when I hear Zelda approach me. I turn around.

"Good Morning" I say with a small bow.

"Good Morning" she greets well taking a sip of her coffee

"How did you sleep?" I ask not thinking of anything else to say

"Would have been better without a fire alarm going off on the floor above." she says in a annoyed tone.

"I hear you on that one" I say as I grab the last coffee and take a sip.

My eyes go wide in disbelief that a drink could taste this bad.

I hear a soft chuckle as I look over to see Zelda laughing at my reaction.

"That was not a good idea" I say

"No it was not" Zelda replies.

Remembering that we where standing I offered Zelda a chair. We sat down at a table and Zelda looks at me with eyes filled with questions.

I daringly took another sip of the coffee and decided it did not taste any better.

"Your from Hyrule?" Zelda asks already knowing the answer to that.

"Yeah, grew up in the outskirts." I replied wondering what she was getting at.

"Link are you possibly the…" Zelda starts to say but is cut off from a Very Angry Marth Chasing a Frightened Pikachu. We both laugh at the sight. " I should go make sure Marth doesn't kill Pikachu." she says with a laugh as she gets up and heads in the direction that Marth headed.

"What was that all about?"

I turn around to find Ike walking up with his cup of black coffee.

"It was Pikachu's fire alarm going off. I say with a laugh.

"Oh so that was what I was hearing" Ike says as he sits down across from me.

"I see you where beaten by Kirby this morning" I say as I point to his coffee.

"I wasn't the only one" he says as he points to my coffee.

"True" I laugh.

"No Chicken either" Ike Says

I laugh and take another drink from my coffee.

"You're a morning person aren't you Ike" I ask

"Yeah Like the only one here who is." he says.

we sat in silence for a couple minutes after that and drank are awful coffees.

"How much Combat training do you have?" Ike asks suddenly.

I look at him mid sip and answer before taking a sip . " That's a little Hard to explain but I have a lot of training."

"Link, I am a nice guy at heart and I don't think I have to tell you what could happen to you if something goes wrong." he says

"Thanks for the concern, but I know I have the skills to be a smasher. now I just have to prove it" I say as I finish my coffee

"You giving him some pointers to help beat you Ike" we both hear.

we both look up to see Zelda and Marth pulling up Chairs.

"Couldn't catch him could yeah Marth." Ike says

"No but when we get back to the mansion I am planning on signing up for a brawl with that Little Thing." Marth says in annoyed voice.

"So Link when did you get into town?" Marth asks me changing the subject

"Yesterday" I say.

"From where?" Marth asks me

"Hyrule" I respond wondering what this was about.

"You must live in one of the small Towns on the outer edge." he says questioning me further.

"Yeah Faron Words. Why do you ask?." I respond my instincts telling me I screwed up.

"Because Faron Woods was destroyed more then 200 years." Marth responds giving me a Death stare and moving his right hand towards falchion.

"Your not Hylien." Marth says as he stands up and draws falchion.

I stand up and draw the Master Sword in self Defense.

"Okay I haven't been to Hyrule but I am still Hylien." I say as I keep my eyes locked on Marth.

You have No proof you are Hylien you could very well be a subspace agent. "Marth says dangerously.

"actually I do" I say surprising Marth Zelda and Ike

I watch Marth carefully as I set the Master Sword down on the table.

"Zelda do you recognize this sword.?" I ask her

she study's it for a moment before replying.

"it looks familiar but I cant place where I have seen it."

"go ahead and lift it." I say

Zelda grabs the hilt and cant get it off the table. suddenly Zelda eyes fill with understanding, "The Master Sword" Zelda says looking at Me. "Only the Hero of Time can wield this." Zelda says overfilled with Joy. Marth was not convinced as he too did grab the Hilt and try to lift it off the table." after no Luck lifting it he puts his sword away and sits down. I grab the Master Sword with one hand and stealth it and my shield.

"I am convinced that your Hylien but you don't have my trust yet" Marth says as he gets up from the table and exits the room.

"What was all that about.?" I ask Zelda questioning.

"I'm sorry Link, He been acting different to almost everyone sense he asked me to be his Girl Friend." Zelda says clearly not happy with Marth.

"Oh how long have you been dating?" I ask well hiding my Stabbed Heart emotion.

"about 6 Months." Zelda says obviously happy about that.

Ike stared at me for a minute probably able to tell what I was feeling on the inside.

"Attention all Smashers. The Match between Ike and Link well commence in 20 minutes.'

I get up and exchange good lucks with Ike and walk to my room to grab the rest of my gear.

20 minutes later Me and Ike are staring at each other in the Hyrule Temple stage.

"I have to do this" I say to myself repeatedly

"Here are the rules!" The Announcer yelled, "3 Stock, No time No Items."

Begin!

10 Minutes later Me and Ike are watching each other closely both with 1 Stock and 100 damage.

"This is The most intense match I have had" Ike says to me.

"I agree completely" I say

"You defiantly have the skills to join are ranks." Ike says

"Thanks" I say

I grabbed my bow and fired an Arrow at Ike who barely dodged the attack, Ike jumps up to most upper part of the Map and tries to hit me with a flame ether but instead gets grabbed by my claw shot on impact to the ground. I hit him a couple of times with the master sword and throw him towards the edge of the stage, Ike charged a side dash and used it to not only get back on to the stage but to hit me with a surprise attack successfully Eliminating my last Stock.

The Crowd Chair wildly as Ike is announced the winner.

I re enter the stage and give my bow and exist the stage with Ike.

So Link lost the match against Ike. what is going to happen next and how is Link going to stay in the Tournament.

Find out soon in the next Chapter

Please Leave Feed Back in the review section

Shadow of Darkness 78


	4. Chapter 4

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV like it always is)

"That was an intense match Link you did really well." Ike says

"Yeah but I still lost." I say with a sigh.

"Why are you so down Link?" Ike asks confused.

"I bet my entry on this match." I say sadly

"Ohhh. well its been great meeting you?." Ike says still a little confused

"Yeah, I better go see Master Hand to see if I can some transportation back." I say still depressed as I walk away to the stairs.

(10 minutes of walking slowly up 4 flights of stairs and a small hallway I come to Master Hands Office)

as I am about to knock, this very angry brawl reporter exits the office and heads to the elevator witch was back operating to my luck. I knock on the door and enter the office

"Ah Link, something I can do for you?" Master Hand asks

"Yeah. can you tell me if theirs any transportation back to Hyrule I can take." I ask still down.

"Why you going back to Hyrule?". Master Hands confused

"I lost the Match sir and we had a agreement." I say a little confused at his actions.

" Oh Yes, Well their has been no official reports yet on what happened so until that report comes in I think you can stay." Was His Response.

I stood their confused for a minute until I figured out what was going on.. "Thank You sir". I say almost at tears.

"Dismissed." Came Master Hands Response

I left Master Hands office feeling like the luckiest person in the mansion.

(10 minutes Later) (Location: Smash Café)

I walk down the steps to the Café, I ordered some Coffee and scanned the crowd, I noticed Zelda by her self drinking some clear beverage. When I Got my Coffee I walked over to her.

"Well its my Favorite Princess," I say, "Mind if I join you?" I ask

She smiled for a minute and said No.

I grabbed a Chair and Pulled it across form Zelda's

"You did good Today," Zelda said in an impressed voice.

"Thanks." I reply with a smile.

"Zelda can I ask you a question?" I ask after drinking some more coffee.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Zelda replies.

"Can you Tell me about the Hero of Time?" I ask looking dead serious

She looks at me confused for a minute before finally saying, "aren't you the Hero of Time?"

"No I guess you say I am the Hero of Light or I think I am." I Reply

"Hero of Light?" She asks confused.

"Yeah. Something is not right here and I have no other Ideas." I say

"Alright, Now about the Hero of Time, He was Born as a Hylien but grew up in the Kokeri forest. When he was 10 he discovered his destiny to save Hyrule. He left to Hyrule where He met a Ancestor of mine, The sage of Light. After meeting her he Left on a quest to Collect the Sacred Stones and Open the Door of Time. He succeed in his mission but when he arrived back into castle he encountered Gannondorf. Gannon hit him with some Magic as a show of strength and left. Feeling Like he Had to complete Zelda's Mission he went and opened the Door of Time and Pulled the Master Sword. This However lead to Gannon gaining access to the Triforce. 7 years later Link awakened and Began a quest to awaken all of the sages. He only managed to awaken 2 sages however before Gannondorf attacked him. without Light arrows The Hero of Time was unable to defeat Gannondorf and lost his life in the encounter." Zelda explains.

I listen carefully to see if I can find any errors and then I Found it at the End.

"Wait." I say " Link the Hero of Time Died before killing Gannondorf." I ask to confirm

"Yes. you seem surprised". Zelda responded .

"This is not right. Something is Wrong here. Link won against Gannondorf. How is this possible." I say mostly to myself.

"What?, Link what is going on.?" Zelda asks me.

" I'm not sure yet. but I can see that History has been Changed some how." I say

"Changed. How is that possible.?" Zelda asks probably to herself.

"I don't know" I say.

"Well Link! I thought you would be on your way back to Hyrule." I hear a Mercenary say behind me.

I turn around to find Ike and Marth behind us.

"Marth!" Zelda says as she gets up and walks over to him to give him a hug.

"What happened you pay off Master Hand somehow." Ike asks as a joke.

"Oh well it turns out there is no official reports on who has won yet. so I can stay until those come out" I say.

"Dang 2 the 0 on your luck these last 2 days." Ike says

"2 to 1" I correct him.

"Wait your staying?" Marth asks

"Yup" I say

"That's Great new Link!" Zelda says obviously excited.

"Excuse me Guys. Have you seen my Brother.?" We hear some say to us.

"No I haven't seen him Mario." Ike answers

"Nope." Marth says

"No" Zelda says

"Link have you seen Luigi, he looks like me just taller and wears green." Mario asks concerned.

"No I haven't something wrong.?" I ask.

"I just cant find him." Mario says.

"I'm sure he's fine." Marth says.

"He's probably just visiting with Daisy" Ike says.

"Yeah. your Probably right." Mario says, "Thanks" he says and walks out of the café obviously still worried.

"So what Where you guys talking about before we came up." Marth asks.

"oh, Hyrule History." I say.

We talked for about 20 minutes, I got up to go shopping for some New Tunics sense all I had was my green one. after I left the Café I Hear a Voice call after me and chase me.

I turned around to see Marth behind me.

"Marth? Everything Okay?." I ask confused

"Yeah,. I just need to talk to you." Marth says.

"Sure what's up." I say.

"Look, Link, You seem Like a nice guy and I would Like to consider you a friend but…" Marth started but I cut him off.

"Its okay Marth. She's yours. You don't have to worry about me. where just friends." I say knowing how he would finish the sentence.

"Thanks Link." He says and leaves back for the Café.

Alright Guys this chapter is done. Hope you Liked it.

Please leave Feed Back in the review section.

I would Like to finish by saying have a Happy Holidays.

Shadow of Darkness


	5. Chapter 5

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV Shocker!)

I arrived back at the mansion from shopping. I had forgotten how popular that Mall was and it was pretty late when I got back. I opened the door to the mansion and walked in to find the lobby unsurely active. I didn't think much of it and walked up to my room. About 10 minutes later I hear a knock of some type at my door. actually it sounded a lot like a Sword hitting the door. At this realization I Grabbed my Bow and drew an Arrow. about 10 seconds later the door fell open and I fired. I somehow missed the shot and got pinned to the wall by Gannon.

"Wha ar yo doing" I asked Chocking to death as well as reaching for the Master Sword.

"Pathetic, and you're the Legendary Hero." Gannon says with a evil laugh.

I manage to grab the hilt of the Master Sword but as soon as I begin to draw it Dark Energy pulses through my body. My hand Pulls away from the Master Sword as I channel all of my energy to staying conscious. Gannon Laughs again and Throws me on the ground and Kicks me successfully knocking me unconscious.

I regained conscious about 2-3 hours later still lying on my floor. I manage to sit up before I start Coughing blood. after a minute of coughing up all the blood in my body I manage to stand. I draw the Master Sword to help me balance as I start my trek down to doctor Mario's office at the bottom level. I walk to the elevator and press the button to summon the elevator. to my Utter disbelief it broke within 15 hours of getting fixed. that means taking the stairs. I slowly walk to the stairs and had an idea. I might not have my spinner any more but I might be able to descend the rail with my shield. I hook the shield to the rail and slide down the rail instantly regretting this decision when I fell off and fell down 3 flights of stairs. I cough up more blood for a minute until I barely manage to get standing again. I walk into the Doctor Mario's Office walking thanks to the Master Sword. I get there and hit the intercom. I wait for an answer when I hear something behind me. I look behind me to see a shadowy figure in the shadows sense the room was pretty dark. With this new adrenaline rush I manage to raise the Master Sword into a fighting position and managed to grab the Hylien Shield from my Back. The shadow figure grins.

"Who are…" was all I managed to say before I felt A jolt of Energy enter my body Knocking me out again.

I again gain conscious but this time on a recovery bed. I groan from the intense pain I have. I try to sit up before I hear a voice.

"You really shouldn't get up"

I look in the direction of the voice to see Mario sitting at a desk.

"How long". I say my throat really dry.

"3 Days" came Mario's response.

"3 Days?" I say not believing that much time had gone bye.

"Link, What happened to you. you had so much Dark Energy into you that your lucky your alive. Especially in the condition you where in ." Mario asks.

"A shadowy figure hit me with it when I got down here." I say in a weak voice.

"A figure?" Mario questions

"Yesss." I say weakly.

"I see" Mario says before raising his hand and touching something.

I suddenly feel tired again and fall asleep.

I awoke later probably the next day. I scan the room to see nobody their. I again try to sit up and succeed.

"I'm not staying here." I say to myself as I get out of the Bed and put on my green tunic. I hook the Master Sword and Shield to my back painfully and painfully walk to my room avoiding the Lobby and the gathering areas. I somehow managed to get to my room without running into anyone. I open my new door and step into my room. I curse my forgetfulness as I see in the corner of my room my item bag along with one of my bottles filled with a fairy.

I painfully walk over to it and open it. The Fairy surrounds my body Healing my wounds. I feel a surge of energy and a lack of pain. I grabbed the rest of my Items and departed to the Kitchen to get something to Eat.

This Chapter is as surprising to me as it is to you. I had no plans to write any of this but once I started I just kept writing.

what I planed to write well be up next chapter.

The only reason to this chapter was to introduce the shadowy figure who I know nothing about sense I made him 10 seconds ago.

Hope Everyone Had a great Holiday.

Shadow of Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα chapter 6

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV like it always is)]

I walked down the steps to the cafeteria. I grabbed some pasta (guess who cooked lunch that day) and was about to head back to my room to research the figure when I notice Zelda and Marth motioning me to come and sit with them. I head over there and sit down across from Zelda.

"Link, I'm surprised your walking," Mario told us it would be days." Zelda says surprised to see me.

"You know there's some things Mario dose not know about," I say.

Marth and Zelda look at me confused until I pull out the empty bottle where I kept the fairy.

"Why didn't you use that before you where attacked by the creature?" Marth asks

"Oh well, I am kinda forgetful about things like that." I say truthfully.

suddenly Zelda and Marth start to laugh and Zelda says, "Some Hero you are,"

We sat there eating and talking for another 20 minutes until we where finished. after words I left for town to see if the Hyrule Market was still in town.

I walked for about an hour until I came to the location of the shop. I looked at it for a minute and noticed some differences. for one the name changed to Kakerio Market. also the shop was not as big as it was.

I walked in and see a Hylien behind the desk reading a book. , "Good Day" I say as I approach the counter.

"Good Morning, what can I get yea?" Came the Hyliens response not even looking up.

"I'm looking for some Fairy's for my empty bottle." I answer.

"Sorry we don't have any. the closet thing we have are Red Potions." The Hylien answered back.

"How Much?" I ask

"200 Coins or 20 Rupees" came the response.

I open my bag and pull out my Last Rupee witch was luckily red and put it on the counter.

The guy sighs grabs the Rupee and turns around to grab the pot of red potion

"Can I Have your bottle please…LINK?" the person says as they look up for the first time.

The Hylien was not a Hylien at all but a Kokari, She was dressed in a green skirt and had Green Hair.

"umm Hello" I say not knowing exactly what to say.

To my surprise she jumped over the counter and tackled me into a hug

"Link, they said you where killed by Gannon" She says well crying tears of joy.

I think back in my memory trying to place who this person was.

(Alright no one remembers me so I don't think she knows me but maybe a past Link. Alright well my Time Traveling past Reincarnation was killed by Gannon apparently, Okay so who would know "Link" from back then who would be a Kokari) I think, It finally dawns on me. Saria she was Saria.

"Saria I still need that potion?" I say as kind as possible.

"Link where have you been how are you still alive?" Saria asks still in Shock.

I sigh "Saria I'm not the Link you know I am a descendent." I say

These words obviously Hurt as she Looked disappointed. "How do you know my name then?" She asks trying to find some way I could be Him.

"Hyrule History is my Major, You're the Forest Sage right?" I reply and ask

with this she stops hugging me and looks up. "yes. you look just like him," She says very sadly.

Suddenly she remembers the Potion. "You Wanted a Red Potion Right?" she asks Kinda Cheerful.

"Yeah if you don't mind getting one for me." I reply noticing her strange behavior."

She takes My empty bottle and fills it with the Potion and Hands it back to me."

"Thank you" I reply as I turn to leave she hands me my Rupee back.

I look at her asking why and she just replied. "your not the Link I Know but if you are his descendent then you can have the potion at no charge."

I thank her and walked out.

about 5 minutes later I hear a female voice call to me.

I look in the direction of the voice to see Zelda coming towards me.

I walk in her direction and when I get close enough I say "Hey Zelda, What are you doing in town?" I ask.

"I came here Looking for you." She says

"how did you know where I was." I ask confused

"I could sense the Location of the Triforce of Courage. Sense Gannon only has the Power piece and it showed up a couple of days ago it was simple to figure out who it belonged too." she explains

"I guess you found me out." I say "so, What can I help you with Princess" I ask

"It's Marth." She starts

"Marth? What's wrong with him?" I ask

"Nothing, its just that I want your help with something" She says nervously.

"I'm always welling to help you Zelda" I say. "So what's the thing you need help with?" I ask.

"well Link you are friends with Ike and seem to know a lot about him even though you have known him for a few days." She states

"yes I know Marth pretty well." I say wondering what she was getting at."

"Link, Where is a good place to take Marth for a surprise Date?" She asks me strangely.

"Well um Zelda aren't you his Girlfriend, Don't you know the places and things he likes?" I ask confused

"No" Came Zelda's Shocking response

"No?" I say shocked

"Nope" Zelda says not going any further

"Well I believe Marth likes Japanese Food, There is a Place in particular I think he likes. I think it was something like the Japanese Steak House." I say not sure if this info is correct.

"The Japanese Steak House, That's quite the restaurant pretty expensive restaurant." Zelda says absorbing everything I told her.

"Here" I say as I reach into my bag and pull out my last Rupee and Hand it to Zelda

"Link, This is sweet of you but I don't need this." Zelda says

"its okay Zelda, I don't need anything right now and besides I cant think of a better use for that rupee." I say trying to sound convincing.

"Thank you Link" She says happily as she gives me a quick hug and says "Your such a good friend" I say your welcome and we go are separate ways.

I sigh "Marth is one lucky guy."

I walked around Town not noticing the eyes watching me from a distance.

Alright Everyone This is where I am ending this Chapter.

I hope Everyone enjoyed

Please Leave Feed Back in the review section sense I know I have a lot of improvements needed for my Writing Ability's

Shadow of Darkness


	7. Chapter 7

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα chapter 7

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV like it always is)

I hear a Scream and Jump out of bed. I grab the Master Sword And Hylien Shield, The Scream seems to have came from the floor above me. I quickly open my Door and Run to The Stairs. on the way I see other Smashers heading up the Stairs to the 3rd floor. I Reach the 3rd floor and See a Crowd at a Door. I run to the center of the crowd to find Bowser and Luigi trying to gain access to Mario's Room.

"What's Going on?" I ask Luigi who was still banging at the Door.

"That Scream Was From Mario's Room and we Cant get the door open" Luigi says in a panic hitting harder

I look at the door numbered 3457 and draw the Master Sword. I give the Door a Few Whacks well Luigi is still Banging on it and Bowser is ramming into it.

I hear Bowser Growl getting mad. He roars releasing some fire and Lighting the door on fire.

after a minute the Door was Weak enough for the Master Sword to Cut through.

I cut out a portion of the Door and Kick the rest of it down.

There Lying on the Floor was Mario, He was very Pale and looked like he was attacked.

"Mario!" Luigi yells as he tries to reach him however Bowser and Gannon Grabbed Him and took Him away from the scene.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I open my eyes in shock and quickly turn off the alarm clock.

I got up rubbed my eyes and Walked to the closet. I Grabbed a Towel from the closet and Walked into my Bathroom and Took a Shower.

After my Shower I put on the Blue Tunic I Bought at the Store and went to have Breakfast. I walked down the 2 flights of stairs and eventually reached the Dinning Room.

I grabbed a Plate and looked at the selection. Chicken, Chicken and more Chicken.

"I guess Ike Cooked" I say to myself as I grabbed some Chicken and some Lon Lon Milk.

I scanned the Room. Not many people where up right now. the only people up where Mario, Pit and Peach.

I Headed to their Table.

"mind if I join you guys?" I ask

"No" Pit says motioning me to sit down across from him.

I sit down and start to eat.

"So Link. I am quite surprised your Walking already. you should be in a Coma with how much Dark energy was in you." Mario says

"Being a Hyrule fighter I try to keep some fairy's in my bag" I say after taking a sip from the Lon Lon Milk,

"How are you adjusting to Smash Life Link?, It's the Best isn't it?" Pit asks Me obviously Hyper.

"Its quite a challenge but I like it here." I say to him.

"Its so cool Here, I have to remember to Visit Sky world today Later" He says in 5 seconds before jumping up and taking flight heading for the roof.

" He have too Much Coffee this Morning?" I ask Looking at Mario and Peach.

"No he had too much Caffeine Tablets Yesterday" Mario Says

"those Tablets witch taking one gives you energy all day?" I ask Drinking more Milk

"Yeah, He Took 8 of those Yesterday" Mario says

"8?" I say Shocked

"He took them when he was Drinking his Coffee." Mario says again.

"I can believe it, He's not usually this Hyper." I say

Suddenly a Plate at the table gets slammed down Shattering it.

Me and Mario look at Peach to see what was Wrong.

"You Okay?" I asked Confused.

"This Food Is Not sweet Enough, This is too spicy!" Peach says loudly

"She Okay?" I ask Mario Quietly

"Yeah, She just dose not like other peoples cooking" Mario reply's quietly.

"Where's IKE!" She yells Loudly

"Listen Peach maybe we should…" Mario starts to say but is cut off by an evil look from Peach.

Peach Gets up and Walks to Kitchen trying to find Ike.

"Sorry Link, She's kind of a Drama Queen" Mario says.

"I noticed" I reply

"However don't be fooled She has a Good heart and is a dependable person" Mario says

"I'll remember that" I say as I finish my food and stand up from the table.

I did not feel like my practicing today so I Decided to Walk the Grounds of the mansion.

I Walked through the The race Track, The Pool, The Playground, The Outside Training area and kept walking for about an half an hour and then stopped at the entrance of the Forest. I sat down and listened to the sound of the Forest. I already found comfort in the forest.

I sat there maybe 20 minutes before I heard steps approaching me. I Stand up and turn to See Ike approaching me carry a package in his hand/.

"Hey Ike," I say

"Hey, Is Peach around here?" He asks scanning the area

"no' I say with a small laugh.

"good" he says as he relaxes some

I laugh a little

"Laugh now but your time well come to Cook" Ike says

I immediately stop laughing remembering the last time I Cooked for the Smashers and Peach's Reaction.

I must have had a weird face sense Ike Started Laughing.

"What's in the package?," I ask just now remembering the Package he was carrying.

"This is for you from a Fan," Ike Says handing me the package.

"A fan?" I say

"Yeah, she said her name was Saria" Ike says.

"Saria?" I say wondering why she would send me something

I opened the Package to find a Blue Glass object Wrapped safely and a Note

-Dear Link

You have reminded me so much of your Counter Part, When Link was Reported Dead I was deeply hurt. I did everything I could to reach him but only got 1 letter back from a Resistance Member saying he found Links Body. Along with the Letter he sent me that Ocarina Thinking it belonged to me. Sense you remind me So much of Him I think it is fitting you keep the Ocarina.

I unraveled the Ocarina from the paper it was in and Found it was The Ocarina of Time just like history would suggest.

I held it for a minute before I brought the instrument to my mouth

"Careful Link" Ike says jokingly

I blew into the Historic Object and it made a deep sound.

I looked at it for a second and finally said.

"I wonder if Zelda knows anything about how to play this" I say

"She might but Marth wouldn't be happy with her if she showed you" Ike Says Laughing

"Not in that way Ike!" I say my Face beat red

He continues to laugh until he Hears a Voice close by

"IKE!" the Voice yelled

"Got to GO" Ike says before dashing off.

I laugh at Ikes response to and Walk off back into the Mansion.

Alright I hope Everyone is still enjoying the Story. Updates well be slowing down starting next week due to School.

Please Leave Suggestions and your thoughts in the Review Section.

ShadowofDarkness


	8. Chapter 8

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα chapter 8

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV like it always is)

I Stand at a Door Hitting it With the Master Sword as Luigi and Bowser and I are trying to break it down. apparently there was a scream from in their. Bowser Accidentally Lites the Door on fire and I break it down. There On the floor was Mario body Badly pale.

"Mario!" Luigi yells as he tries to reach him however Bowser and Gannon Grabbed Him and took Him away from the scene.

I Scan the Room and Walk in carefully ready to Fight if needed. I walk Towards the Body hearing other smashers foot steps behind mine. I Look at the Body and I could tell He was Stabbed. Judging from the Mark it left it was a Knife or Dagger. I Look at Captain Falcon who was Behind me and say, "Judging by the Room it looks like The person entered and Existed through the Window," I say to him repressing my Emotions for a more suitable time. "There's Nothing we can do Link, We should Report this to Master Hand" Captain Falcon says trying to comfort me. "yeah" I say as I walk towards the steps.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hearing the Noise I jump out of bed grab the Master Sword and Smash the Alarm Clock to pieces.

"Who ever set my Alarm Clock for 7:12.35AM is going to pay" I mumble to myself As I Put the Master Sword away. I begin my usual Morning Schedule and ended up in the Café Grabbing my Coffee The Very Last Cream Coffee, I walk to an empty Table and sit down facing the Window as I begin to remember my dream.

…

…

…

"link?"

"link?"

I notice the voice saying my name and snap back to the present. I turn my head to see Zelda Sitting across from me.

"Morning Zelda" I say as cheerful as I could.

"You alright Link?" She asks me concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, Why?" I ask

"Because I have been saying your Name for 10 minutes before you answered?" She says with a look of concern

"I'm fine, just a little tired" I say

"Cant sleep?" Zelda asks

"I can sleep but wake up more tired then before" I tell her

"What Coffee did you get?" She asks me

"Cream" I say looking at my Mostly undranken Coffee, you?" is what I answered with

"Black, Link there's something on your mind maybe a dream?" Zelda says questioning me

"Oh, Why would you think that." I ask

"For one your undranken Cream Coffee, Your Lack of Sleep and the pain I can sense through our Triforce bond at night." She says looking concerned again.

"Its Nothing, Probably some small portion of Dark Magic playing tricks on my head." I say trying to convince myself more then her.

"Yeah, That's Probably it?" Zelda says not convinced

"Hey Zelda, Do you know anything about this?" I say Grabbing the Ocarina of Time and showing her. Zelda looks at me with shock as She asks "where did you get this?"

"Saria Sent me it, she said I reminded her of the Past Link." I say handing her the Ocarina

"This is the Ocarina of Time. it was a symbol of the royal family.?" Zelda says

"I see, So any idea how it is supposed to be played? I ask?

"Actually Yes, I have my own Ocarina," She says pulling out a Red Ocarina almost identical to mine except missing the Triforce symbol on the mouth piece

She Shows me for about an hour how to play the Instrument and how to play every song she knows.

"That's Every Song I Know" She says.

"Thanks Zelda, I actually always wanted to play some sort of an instrument but never could get one." I say as I put my Ocarina Back in my Bag with the rest of my items.

"Hey Zelda? Where's Marth?, I'm surprised we haven't seen him yet?" I ask Zelda out of curiosity.

"Know that you mention it I don't know," she says.

"He didn't have any plans?" I ask

"No." Zelda says a little concerned.

"Maybe he needed some time to him self," I say trying to comfort her.

Zelda did not look convinced and got up and headed for the elevator.

I Walked out of the Mansion and was going to head to the forest entrance when I hear a Voice call me quietly.

"Link!"

I turn in the direction of the Voice not seeing anyone, I ready my Sword and walk in the direction of the Voice.

I hear the voice again and am able to pin point it to the Forest area.

I approach bring careful and enter the forest.

there I find Marth looking concerned.

"Marth? You okay?" I ask putting my sword away

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?" Marth says looking nervous

"Sure" I say wondering what was going on.

"Do you Think its too Early to merry Zelda.?" He blurts out

I was silent for a minute before I started to answer.

"well, I Haven't been here that long but I can tell you both love each other very much, Zelda is looking for you right now." I say

"Really, Why?" He asks

"Its 12 o clock right now and Zelda has not seen you" I answer

"Wait, 12!" He says as he jumps up and runs for the Mansion.

I stand there for a minute and start to head back when a Note falls from the Sky. I look up to see who dropped it and found no body. Curious I pick up the Note and Read the Note.

"YOU WELL SUFFER AGAIN LIKE BEFORE" the note says.

I look at the note and had a terrible feeling he was telling the truth.

I decided I needed to fid out who wrote the note, Zelda is wise she would probably know who it was.

I walk off towards the Mansion and Search out Zelda. I find her Sitting with Marth in the Group room watching some Show.

"Hey Zelda I have a question for you" I say as I walk up to her.

"Link I'm glad you're here, I learned this new song witch is supposedly suppose to help heal people with torched souls and who are supposed to be in a different world. let me show you how to play it." She says cutting me off and starts plying the "Song of Healing" as she plays though I start to feel weird. as she keeps playing I actually Lost my balance and felt like I something was happening to me."

Alright This is where I am going to end this Chapter

I promised a plot reveal however the Story had other plans on where the story was going.

Hope everyone is still enjoying.

please leave feedback in the review section.

Shadow of Darkness


	9. Chapter 9

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα chapter 9

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV like it always is)

"Hey Link". Mario says as he Sits down,

"Hey Mario. How do you like your new room on the 3rd floor?" I ask him

"Its Great, There's No Kirby Bothering you at 6 AM" Mario says.

"Now you know why I Chose a room on the Second floor I respond" I say

"Want to see my New room?" Mario asks

"Sure," I say as I get up and follow him to the stairs.

Where walking up the stairs and suddenly Mario stops and tries to focus on something Outside.

"Hey Link did you see a Shadow like thing outside?" He asks

"No I didn't, Why you see something?" I ask

"Never Mind probably just lack of sleep" Mario says as we continues up the stairs

I open my eyes to find myself in the Hospital area again. I sit up quite easily and grab my Item bag, I reach in side and grab the red potion from inside of it, I opened the bottle and drank only a tiny bit sense it turns out drinking a sip dose the same as drinking the hole thing. I put the Potion back in the Bag and Hear a voice to my left.

"You know those Potions only recharge strength and energy right." I turn my head to Find Ike just walked in.

"Yeah I know but That's all I need" I say as I get off the hospital bed quite easily

"all your Match's have been canceled for today, Try to take it easy. If your not going to take the time off then Master Hand wants to see you.

"Thanks Ike" I say as I finish re equipping everything and take off towards the elevator

To my Surprise the Elevator actually worked today and took it to the 4th floor.

I got off the elevator and walked to Master Hands Office. I knocked twice and waited for the reply. Strangely I didn't hear anything, I knock again and listened again. nothing. I was going to leave when I hear a thud come from inside the room. at that I knew something was not right. I draw the Master Sword and Kick in the Door. The door broke down very easily and I entered the room. I scanned the room finding Master Hand on the ground with what looked like a stab room and A shadowy figure that looked just like moving Dark Particles. It was Hard to make out but it looked at me and Smirked as it cleaned the blood off of its knife.

I let out a fierce Battle cry as I dash towards the Figure and Swing the Master Sword, The Master Sword was Close to impacting but the thing seemed to teleport away. It let out an Evil laugh and Said. "Your No different."

I was Going to question the figure on what it meant and what it was doing here but it Left out of the broken window, or I assume sense its quite hard to notice that thing. I scan the area once more, Judging it was safe I sheathed my Sword and walked over to the com. I Hit the Hospital and Doctor Mario responded.

"Ah Sure Link Left 10 Minutes ago." Mario says expecting Master Hand on the Line.

"I know. you need to get up here Doctor some one else here needs your help" I say still scanning the area.

"Link?" Mario's Voice says in Confusion before cutting off.

I stayed there for about 3 more minutes before Mario and about the Hole Mansion flood into the Room trying to figure out what was going on.

Mario asked us all to leave, I left last Closing the office door behind me.

"Link What the Hell Happened in there?" Ike asks still quite Confused.

"There was a Shadowy figure with a Knife, it was incredibly talented and was really hard to see." I say

"a Shadowy figure?" Gannon asks confirming

"Yeah you know anything about this creature" I ask Gannon

"No" Came his answer.

I didn't buy that but now was not the right time to get into a Brawl. I well get that info from Him later.

Hope your Still enjoying.

Please leave Feed Back in the Review Section

Shadow of Darkness


	10. Chapter 10

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα chapter 10

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV like it always is)

"Why?, Why would anyone do this?" I say to myself

"I know, Mario, Luigi Peach and Marth have all be killed by that Demon" Zelda says just as shocked as I am.

"Anyone could be next" I state losing help.

"Link? I..I…I have something I need to ask you." Zelda says

"What is it?" I ask

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I Smack my alarm clock off and lay in bed for another 20 minutes trying to get more sleep. I finally give up and get out of bed and do my Morning routine.

30 minutes later I am sitting in the Mansion dinning area drinking Black Coffee with a few other smashers who decide for some crazy reason to get up early.

I completely finish my Coffee and am about to leave when Samus comes up and sits down across from me.

"I didn't know you where an Early Riser ?" She says to me as she drinks her own Coffee.

"I'm not but that alarm clock keeps waking me up at 7:02 on the dot." I reply

"Really? why don't you reprogram it?" she asks me with a questioned tone.

"I have tried but it still goes off at 7, I also have tried smashing it to pieces with my Sword but a new one appears in the morning and goes off" I say

"It sounds like someone is playing a joke on you Link?" Samus says with a laugh.

"Really?" I say quite shocked.

"Yeah. Same thing happened to Fox 2 months ago." She says with a laugh

"with how quite the person is in sneaking in at out its probably Snake" I say trying figure out who it could be.

"Snake?, I doubt it." She says surprised I would think he would be behind it.

out of the corners of my vision I see Gannondorf walk outside.

"Sorry I have to go, nice talking to you" I say standing up and heading for the door.

I exist the Mansion and Scan the area for my Target. I see him rounding the Mansion heading to the back.

I follow him trying to be as Quite as possible. When we get out of View from everyone else I pull my Bow and Fire an Arrow at him.

I land a direct hit causing Gannon to turn around and Look at me with Fire in his Eyes,

"Your Going to Regret that Kid!" Gannon threatens.

"Karma Sucks doesn't it." I say putting away my Bow and preparing to draw the Master Sword

"You have guts kid. Someday that well get you killed" Gannondorf says as he pulses Dark energy into his hand.

"Who or What is the Shadowy figure who attacked Master Hand" I ask

"How am I Supposed to know?" Gannon Challenges

"Because I know you know" I say back

"your quite bold. lets see how bold you our after this" Gannon says as he tries to hit me with a Warlock kick.

I however jump back and draw the Master Sword and my Shield.

"Well, Well I guess you do know something" I say

I dash and swing the Master Sword Vertically at Gannon who side steps and hits me with a Warlock punch.

I thrown into the wall with that hit and fell on the ground. I get up off the ground and try a jump attack.

that landed and I quickly followed it up with a spin attack before Gannondorf suddenly disappeared. I scanned the area before I was Warlock kicked from above. I was again on the ground but not for long. I got back up and searched the area again. I got a feeling and jumped backwards well also bring up my Shield. Gannon again tried a Warlock kick on me but sense I had risen my shield the energy was absorbed. I landed and glared at Gannon.

"What is he!?" I ask/demand

Gannon laughs before saying "Your pathetic. Some Hero you are. He was 100% right about you. I was going to wait to kill you until we where in Hyrule but sense Master Hand well never find out I might as well save my self an annoyance later." He says

"You ever been Frozen in Ice Link?, Well if you haven't you well have the chance to find out what its like for 1000 years." He says before letting out an evil laugh.

Gannon summons a Small Teal ball of energy and throws it at me.

I smirk and Reflect it back with the Master Sword.

Gannon surprised by what happened did not react fast enough and a Crystal of Ice surrounds him.

I stealth my Sword and walk up to the crystal.

"You might have more power but you are still the same person" I say to Gannon in the Ice Crystal

"You should have just told me" I say as I walk off back to the mansion.

I walk in the mansion and notice Zelda and Marth in the Lounge, I walk over to them,

"Hey Zelda mind if I talk to you for a minute." I say when I reach them.

"Sure" Zelda says

"Gannon's Power is unusual, do you have any idea how he got it?" I ask

"Unusual?, No I don't" she says

"alright thanks" I say as I head back to my room to clean up from the Previous encounter.

Alright guys that's going to do it for this chapter. If it seems to get worse near the end then It is because I wrote this in parts and this final part I am extremely tired which is effecting my writing.

anyway please leave feed back in the Review Section.

Shadow of Darkness


	11. Chapter 11

Ήρωας της ξύπνημα chapter 11

I do not own Super Smash Bros. all I own is this story

(Links POV like it always is)

I Scan the Area Closely, I know I heard something and close. I listen closely to my surroundings and hear something slightly behind me, I role forward and turn around to just barely miss a Bronze Knife through my back. I watch the flying dagger intently ready to counter anything. the dagger suddenly drops to the ground and is replaced by a Voice. "You well Know my Pain Hero," That Voice I know that Voice it cant be but.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I wake up and Completely destroy my Alarm Clock in frustration of it going off at 6.

After my regular morning routine I'm sitting down in the Cafe Drinking Coffee which to a miracle was not black.

I was sitting there for 5 minutes when I hear a voice behind me.

"up at 6 o clock today" I turn my head to see Ike standing behind me.

"yeah." I say trying to hide a yarn from exhaustion.

"Yeah Alarm Clocks are annoying aren't they " Ike says with a smirk

"Yeah they… Wait… How did you…" I start to say knowing the answer

Ike starts to laugh and says "You don't know how much money those clocks where."

"Mind telling me what's funny?" A confused Marth says who was suddenly sitting down at the Table.

"Oh hey Marth, We didn't see yeah. It turns out Ike is the reason I keep getting alarm clocks in my room going off at 6" I say now laughing about it.

"Really?, Well Ike I never expected you to be the person to pull pranks" Marth says laughing now and surprised.

We all take a drink from are Coffees

"Surprisingly there is good Coffee today" Marth says.

"Kirby and Yoshi where sent somewhere by Master Hand last Night." Ike says

"I guess where going to have to thank him later." Marth says

"Its nice to finally not have to drink Black Coffee for one morning" I say

I see Zelda enter the Café grab a Coffee and Walk over to the Table.

"Morning Zelda" the 3 of us say all at once.

"Good Morning, You guys hear the news?" Zelda asks

"What news?" I ask

"They found Gannondorf Trapped in a Ice crystal this Morning" Zelda says

"Really?!" I said trying to act surprised.

"Wow? How did that happen?" Ike asks

"They are not sure but they think some magic spell hit him" She says. "also they think he was in combat due to what looks like a sword mark "

"Really?" wow, a sword that can freeze people" I say still acting surprised

"You guys hear what is going on with Pit?" Zelda asks us.

"No" the 3 of us say

"Well, Every day he goes to Sky world and Returns every night." Zelda says

" oh really?" we all say catching on

"Yeah, Last Night he" Zelda started to say but got cut off.

"YOUR FU**ING DEAD!" Some one yells.

the 4 of us stand up along with majority of the other Smashers to see what was going on

I see Gannondorf Looking really pissed Heading for are Table.

Gannondorf knocks over are table and we just stare at him

"whoa Calm down well yeah, What happened?" I ask

Gannon ignores me and instead tries to Warlock kick all of us

All 4 of us dodge and ready are selves for a fight.

"Gannon What did we do to you?" Marth asks

Gannondorf again ignores us and dives towards me, I barely role out of the way.

"Gannon roles back so he could see all 4 of us. "My fight is only with Link Don't get Involved" Gannon says Watching all of us.

"Dude why are you mad at me?" I ask again

It looked like Gannondorf was about to say something but he suddenly has a look of shock on his face and falls to the ground.

"We all look at each other in shock, I carefully walk closer to Gannondorf and check his pulse to see if he was alive "He's Alive, Just weak." I say

"Link! Watch out!" Zelda yells

I quickly raise my Shield blocking an incoming attack and I roll backwards.

I stand and see a Floating Bloodied Bronze Knife floating where above Gannondorfs Body.

I gasp in shock of seeing the knife but I quickly recover and lunge forward with my Sword trying to stab the Wielder? I miss and the Knife suddenly disappears. We all hear a Voice ""You well Know my Pain once again Hero of Twilight".

we all stand there for a minute waiting for something to happen. After nothing happened Mario Ran up to Gannondorf to check on him.

"How is he?" I ask him.

"He's Very Weak and Unstable" Mario says worried.

"Here I well Teleport the 3 of us to the Hospital in the Mansion" Zelda says and Casts a spell making her Gannon and Mario Disappear.

I stealth my Sword try to figure out what was going on  
"Damn that was Weird. Who's the Hero of Twilight anyway" Marth say too me and Ike.

"I am" I stay still trying to figure out what was going on

"You are?, I didn't know you had that title?" Ike and Marth said

"I use to have that title, I am not sure what is going on right now but I well figure it out eventually?" I say

"What was that creature, What did you do to it?" Ike asks

"I don't know, I think I should know but I still have some Memory loss of some past events?" I say

"Memory Loss?" Marth says "why haven't you told anyone?"

"I still Don't know what is going on, I remember almost all of my past except for a week before I arrived here at the Mansion." I say

"I am going to the Hospital to see if I can figure things out" I say

" I well go with you" Marth says

We walked out of the café and walked to the mansion which was close bye.

As we entered the Smashers where confused about what happened.

Some tried to ask us what happened but we kept walking not sure what to tell them,  
We where approaching the Hospital when Master Hand Stopped us.

"Marth!, Link! What happened?" Master Hand asked looking for answers.

"Gannondorf was stabbed in the back by a knife" I said

"A knife, Link was it the same knife I was stabbed with?" Master Hand asks

"No, However I think it's the same wielder" I say

"alright, you guys carry on" Master Hand says as he heads off.

We continue to walk and enter the Hospital.

-Alright Everyone this is where I am Stopping, I know I haven't posted in a while so I hope this Chapter makes up for it.  
Please leave Feed Back and Comments in the Review Section

Shadow of Darkness 78


End file.
